Two teens
by Hannah Fisher
Summary: A story cross over between Capt. Jack Harkness, me and my Bf. : Not finished yet


Two teenagers walked through a dark, gloomy forest. One named Hannah and the other, Jake. They had decided to go somewhere they had never been before; they had left their other friends on a different path. Hannah and Jake usually suck together since they lived near each other, more or less. They had known each other since they were small, their parents were best friends and they went to the same school. The sun was setting, just above the trees, as Hannah had pointed out. They didn't want to go home yet. They liked scaring themselves, especially each other. Hannah looked behind her, and she found she was alone.

'Jake?' She whispered. 'Jake, this ain't funny!'

She walked past several trees that looked the same as the hundred others she passed.

'ROARRRRR!!!!'

Hannah screamed her loudest. Then hit whatever roared at her.

'Ow!'

'Serves you right,' she said.

Jake and Hannah glanced at each other briefly. They then burst out laughing.

'This forest is hugely epic, you know,' commented Jake.

'Yeah, your right. Any way's, I'm bored now.'

'Yes, your ladyship,' Jake bowed, sarcastically.

'Oh, shut up,' Hannah smiled. They headed back the way they came, careful not to trip or fall. When they had found the road, it was pitch black, and their friends weren't there, with the car, waiting for them, like they said they would.

'Oh, I'm going to KILL Kai,' said Hannah, annoyed.

Kai was the older boy who hated waiting. He was always trying to push through queue, or get to the beginning of the line; he was also the only driver in the group. Jake got out his phone and called Kai.

'Where are you, mate, you plonker, you left us,' Jake left this message on Kai's answering machine and hung up.

'Right, what now?' Hannah walked a little up the road and looked back and forth. No cars were coming. 'We could always cadge a lift?'

'Don't you think it's a bit stupid getting into a strangers car?'

'Yup, but do we have a choice? We live almost twenty-something miles away, Jake.'

'I suppose,' he sighed.

A few minutes later a huge black SUV pulled up at the side of the road, it looked scary, but at the same time, inviting.

'Where you headed?' A strange American accent asked.

'Err, back into Cardiff,' said Jake, a little weary.

'Hope in, I'll give you a lift.'

The back doors in the SUV clicked open, Jake and Hannah glanced at each other.

After ten minutes in the huge black SUV, which was dotted with blinking lights and beeping gadgets, Hannah nudged Jake in the ribs and nodded towards the man driving. But before Jake could say anything the American spoke.

'So, you too don't sound welsh,' he said.

'Neither do you,' Hannah replied.

'You got me,' said the man again, laughing slightly.

'Well,' said Jake, wanting to break the air a bit more, 'what's your name?'

'Captain Jack Harkness.'

Hannah whispered to Jake, 'sounds cheesy.'

Jake hissed shush, 'So, where are you taking us then?'

'Ever heard of Torchwood?'

'You. Are. Kidding?'

Jake and Hannah spoke in unison, much like the children a few months before. They had followed Torchwood's work for a fair while and we're big fans of outer space and what was out there, which they believed, was a lot. They had seen Daleks, Cybermen and Adipose. When those, what the people thought of as invasions happened, Jake and Hannah we're together on all of those occasions. When the Cybermen we're storming the streets, collecting people to be turned into an army, they we're at the cinema with Kai and his girlfriend Lucy. When the Adipose we're skipping the street's they we're walking home from a school football match, which they had won, 3-0. And when the Daleks arrived, and all those planets we're in the sky, they we're on a group sleepover, there were over thirteen kid's in Kai's summer house, (He was rich.) and two of them we're killed, because they we're refusing to go with the Daleks. They missed their friends very much. But they always remembered them.

Captain Jack laughed, 'nope. Not kidding, you two are special. Connected some how...' he trailed off.

They looked at each other and Jake raised an eyebrow and said 'Yeah...'

Hannah climbed into the front seat and buckled herself in, then looked over at Jack.

'So, if you're captain Jack Harkness, then you know Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones and Donna Noble...' she eyed Jake.

'Yep,' he said, very easily, 'you must be some huge fans.'

'No,' said Jake, 'Just observant.'

'It's not hard to notice, anyway. The next time everybody around you is screaming and yelling abuse at the sky, just stop and think, instead of running in, guns blazing,' Hannah smiled.

Jack peered around at Jake, who nodded lightly and said, 'you'd be surprised.'

'Gwen said you were odd. Odd but brilliant.'

'Are we odd, Jake?' Hannah was now looking behind her with her blue eyes.

'Just a bit,' was Jake's reply.

'So, are we going into Torchwood then?'

By this point Jack had pulled up on the side of the road, so he could answer any questions without the distraction of driving.

'Yes we are,' he said.

'With the volts...' said Hannah, looking at Jake with wide eyes.

'And the gadgets...' Jake said back.

'Oh my gosh, the glove!'

'And the singularity scalpel...'

'Okay, I think we take that back. We are fans.'


End file.
